


Moon and Star and Bunny

by 61wisampa



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-04-24 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61wisampa/pseuds/61wisampa
Summary: Moonbyul has been Yongsun's friend since she was a kid. She is her best friend and confidant. She's her guardian angel.Moonbyul is Yongsun's stuffed bunny.Until now, that is.--An AU based on the work of @Scribbit1 in Twitter /// will only be updated according to inspiration
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, minor Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this little comic that is super adorable so check it out! https://twitter.com/Scribbit1/status/1215533726647472128?s=20

**Prologue**

Kim Yongsun got Moonbyul when she was five.

Like any other five year old, Yongsun loved toys, and she was particularly fond of cute and colorful stuffed animals. It had been a gift from her parents on her birthday, an adorable surprise after her birthday party, and she had loved the pink bunny immediately. Covered with moon and stars, with a cute star mole on the opposite side of Yong's, she had named the adorable bunny Moonbyul, and she had been Yong's favourite toy ever since.

She never did grew out of her love for the stuffed bunny.

She slept with Moonbyul through elementary and middle school, had her re-stuffed when she started losing her fluffiness in high school, and had even brought Moonbyul with her during the few years she spent in dorms for college. Even when she moved in with her fellow trainees in her current company, until she finally started earning enough to afford her own apartment, Moonbyul had been with her, lending her a crying shoulder during tough times and giving her a soft hug when she needs it.

Even now, standing in front of the graves of her parents, she didn't want her sister's comfort, or her group members' condolences.

She just wanted Moonbyul.

It's annoying, how Yongsun had stopped crying during the drive home from the graveyard, but the moment she reached her apartment, the tears she had thought she had finished shedding are back. She finds the most recent picture of her with her parents during parents' day that year and immediately started hiccupping. Now that she's alone, she let herself go, bawling loudly as she walked towards her bed.

“Moonbyul...” Yongsun cried, falling onto her bed and grabbing her childhood friend. “Moonbyul...”

She held the bunny to her chest tightly, hoping Moonbyul will be able to fill the hole in her chest. She cried, and cried, until her eyes stung from all the tears and her nose are so stuffy that she couldn't breathe.

There's a wet patch on Moonbyul when Yongsun finally calmed down, but she didn't mind. She stroked the bunny's ears gently. “They're really gone, Moonbyul.” She mumbled to her friend. “Dad won't be around to pick me up when I want to visit them. And Mom won't ever make me bibimbap again.” Her eyes starts to become teary again.

Yongsun imagines Moonbyul would've wiped her tears if she was alive, so she quickly dabs the corner of her eyes with Moonbyul's tiny paws. If the bunny could, Moonbyul would've hugged her to sleep to comfort her too, and she wished, not for the first time, that her lifelong friend was alive.

“I wish...” Yong sniffles again, bringing Moonbyul back against her chest, “I wish you were real, Moonbyul…” she whispers into the bunny's ears. “I wish you could be here with me...”

Yongsun falls asleep like that, with Moonbyul by her side.

–

If anyone would ask Yongsun, the worst thing about crying is the dehydration afterwards. Not counting the reason for her tears, what Yongsun hates the most about crying to sleep is the itchy dryness of her eyes the morning after. The feeling is very unpleasant, and it makes waking up in the morning a bigger chore than it usually is.

She groans when she feels the slight sting in her eyes. She can see that the sun has risen from behind her eyelids, meaning she had forgotten to close her curtains the night before, but she has absolutely no will to get out of bed.

Her throat is parched from last night's crying, but her desire to stay in bed won over her bodily needs, so instead, she snuggled closer to the warm body next to her, adjusting her head slightly on the other person's arm and clutching her hands onto their sweater.

A few seconds later, she snaps her eyes open.

She doesn't move as she stares at the pink sweater with a familiar moon and star pattern in front of her face. Slowly, her mind begins to register that yes, there is another person in Yong's bed, and yes, Yong is currently snuggled against this person.

Before Yong can think long enough to react, a gentle hand brushes over her cheek, then a thumb softly tracing the edge of her right eyebrow.

Yong looks up, only to meet gazes with a pretty girl.

The pretty girl is looking at her softly with a smile, and she only had time to notice the purple star under the girl's left eyebrow before a deep, comforting voice says.

“Good morning, Yong.” It's the pretty girl that speaks. “How are you?”

Yong shrieks.


	2. Annoying Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbyul is annoying.

**Chapter 1**

Kim Yongsun, more known to the public as Solar, is one of the best singers in South Korea. She's the power vocal of one of the most respected girl groups in the industry known as Mamamoo, and she has been dubbed multiple times as the real life Elsa with a powerful voice comparable to the Disney Ice Queen.

This fact is made even more apparent as she shrieks at the top of her lungs while throwing as many tiny objects as she can get her hands on towards the stranger that she found on her bed.

One of Kim Yongsun's specialties is her ability to hold a note longer than anyone can, and she fully utilizes this as she retreats to corner, never making the mistake of facing her back on her enemy. When she finally loses her breath, she's holding a lamp in front of her, brandishing it like a weapon, and panting like a madman. On the other hand, the stranger has somehow fallen on the other side of her bed, hiding her from Yong's view.

“Ow, ow...” the pretty—no, not pretty. The scary stranger's head pops out from the side of the bed with a hand against her ear, wincing. “I know you're a really powerful singer, but I think you just blew my eardrums, Yong.”

“Who are you?!” Yongsun demands, shaking the lamp at the girl threateningly. “How did you get in here?! Are you a burglar? A murderer? You must be a stalker if you know my name!”

“Whoa there, easy!” The girl immediately gets on her feet, putting both her hands up, when Yong takes a step towards her. “I'm none of those bad things you're thinking of! And you know me. You're the one who gave me my name.”

Yong frowns. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You don't recognize me?” The girl points to the star near her eyebrow and looks at Yong expectantly. Yong just glares at her. The girl sighs. “Really, you just turn into a human, and suddenly, your so called lifelong friend doesn't recognize you.”

Yong growls in annoyance. She prepares to swing the lamp as she stomps towards the girl. “Stop talking in riddles and TELL ME WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE!”

“I'M MOONBYUL!” The girl answers in fright as she hastily backs away from Yong. Yong pauses, and the girl keeps herself pressed against the wall. “Your bunny stuffed toy. The one you got when you were five with the moon and start design? Yeah, that's me. Now please don't kill me because I _just_ started being alive.”

Yong glares at the so called Moonbyul. “Stop shitting me. Who would believe such a stupid story?”

“I'm not, as you put it, _shitting_ you. I really am Moonbyul, and damn, I didn't know you curse this much. You always cover my ears even when we watch those R-19 movies.”

“Shut up!” Moonbyul jumps at Yong's voice. “Do you really expect me to believe that Moonbyul, my cute little stuffed bunny that I've had since I was a kid, is actually a human?”

“Well, no, that's wrong. I'm a stuffed bunny, but you wished really _really_ hard for me to be real, so now, I'm a real human who can do a lot more than just staying still being cute.” Moonbyul puffs her cheeks and pushes a finger on each cheek. “Now I'm cute, _and_ I can talk.”

Yong just stares blankly at her. “You're crazy if you think I'll believe you.”

“Do you see your stuffed bunny anywhere?” Moonbyul asks, and Yong chances a short glance towards where the real Moonbyul should be. It's not there. “That tiny thing is gone because _I'm_ your Moonbyul. I'm not lying to you, Yong.”

“How can you expect me to believe that?” Yong asks back. “Really? As if some wish upon a star just magically comes true in real life?”

“A wish upon a _Moonstar_ to clarify.”

“I will hit you.”

“I know your biggest secret!” Yong stops halfway from hitting Moonbyul who had her arms up in protection. When she sees Yong lower the lamp, she sidesteps to get herself out of Yong's swing zone once again. “Okay, that was a lie. Maybe not your _biggest_ secret, but it's definitely something you've never told anyone—not your sister, not your best friends, just me.”

Yong narrows her eyes. “What is it?”

“You like girls.” Yong rolls her eyes, about to interject, but Moonbyul continues. “And the first time you realized this, you were in middle school with your then best friend Jihyoo.”

Moonbyul waits for a reaction, but after a few seconds of Yong's silence, she continues. “You were talking about boys at first, so of course, it eventually lead to talking about dating and kissing. You both have never kissed a boy before, so your friend suggested you try to kiss each other. You thought it was weird at first, but she convinced you. She's your first kiss, and that's when you first thought that kissing a girl isn't bad. Being the curious little kid that you are, you searched the internet and realized that there are girls who likes girls instead of boys, and that's when you began thinking about your sexuality.” Moobyul explains as she watches Yong warily of any movements. Yong just stares at her blankly. “You knew a girl like girls is especially taboo in this country so you were in denial for a long while. It wasn't until college that you were finally sure, and you identified yourself as bisexual.” Moonbyul takes a careful step towards Yong. “I was there. You were talking to yourself for almost an hour, but when you finally found the word that fitted you, you were so happy. You played _'Girls Like Girls_' on repeat the whole day.”

There was a vulnerable expression on Yong's face as she listened to Moonbyul. There are very few people who knew for sure about her sexuality, and no one else about that life changing day. Yong stares at Moonbyul, slowly seeing the physical similarities between this human Moonbyul and her beloved stuffed bunny friend.

The purple star that mirrors Yongsun's mole, the moon and star patterned pink sweater, even the cute buck teeth that the girl has.

Moonbyul reaches out for the lamp in Yong's hand, and she lets the girl take it. Moonbyul sighs in relief once Yong is disarmed. Moonbyul smiles, her nose scrunching up cutely as she takes Yong's hand. “It was also the first time you saw lesbian porn and pretended it was for research, when really you're just a pervert.”

“YA!”

“OW! STOP USING YOUR JASSIKS ON ME!”

–

Yongsun is still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Moonbyul, the colorful bunny stuffed toy she got when she was five, is now a human who's eating so much of her food on her table.

“Okay, this chicken rice soup thing?” Moonbyul speaks, her cheeks full with food while she puts another spoonful into her mouth, “Amazing. And easier to swallow compared to dry rice.”

“That's your third serving.” Yong points out, but doesn't stop Moonbyul from taking a chunk of kimchi from another bowl.

“Mmmmm.” Moonbyul moans loudly, closing her eyes as if savouring the taste. “This one is the best though. Kimchi is life.”

Yong rolls her eyes and quickly eats her share before the bunny turned human eats all her food. Yong watches her the whole time, and she can't help but grudgingly admit that Moonbyul looks cute while eating.

_'Looks more like a hamster than a bunny, but still cute.'_

They manage to finish enough food for four people, and by the time Yong finishes washing the dishes, Moonbyul is already lying on her couch, groaning as she clutched her stomach.

“Yoooooooonnnggg.” Moonbyul whined.

Yong rolls her eyes. “What now, you big baby?”

“Is this how it is to be a human? You take pleasure and feel pain right after?” Moonbyul looks at her worriedly, “Are you in pain after eating too?”

“You just ate way too much, you dummy.” She shakes her head at the girl, but goes back to the kitchen to get a warm compress. She stands in front of the couch and gives it to Moonbyul, pressing it lightly against the girl's stomach. “I don't have stomach medicine, but you should be fine after a while. It's just a little indigestion.”

“Mm-kay.” Moonbyul opens her arms to Yong. “Let's cuddle then.”

Yong splutters at the sudden suggestion. “W-Why would I cuddle with you? What's with the sudden suggestion?!”

“What? You always cuddle me every night.”

“You were a stuffed bunny then!”

“And now I'm human, which makes me more cuddly if I do say so myself.”

“I-I… uhm… I have plans!”

Yong turns away, but Moonbyul's hand quickly grabs a hold of her wrist and pulls her with surprising strength. Yong let's out a squeal as she falls on top of the girl, her back against Moonbyul's warm chest as the girl's arms wrapped around her.

“You're lying.” Moonbyul says into her ear.

Yong feels herself blush at the proximity. She wriggles around in Moonbyul's arms, but the girl hold onto her tightly. “I am not! Let go of me this—”

“I'm not gonna let you stay in bed all day, crying.” Yong stops struggling at Moonbyul's words. “I know you. You're gonna lock yourself in your room for the whole week and cry your eyes out. Then you're gonna pretend you're completely fine even when you're not because you don't want to burden anyone else with your grief.”

It's been at the back of her mind. With everything that happened that morning, it really didn't give Yong the mental and emotional capacity to think about it. But now that Moonbyul has mentioned it, she hates to admit that the girl is right, that the moment Yong is given some time alone to think, she'd just break down and cry like the night before.

Yong clenches her jaw as she feels her eyes burn of unshed tears. She swallows a lump that formed in her throat before stubbornly replying, “You don't know me.”

Yong hopes Moonbyul would argue, just so she can distract herself again, but the girls just pulls her in more and tucks Yong's head under her chin. “I know you better than anyone, Yong.” She murmurs softly yet so surely that Yong couldn't even find the room to argue.

So instead, she wriggles in Moonbyul's embrace to roll around and face her, burying her face into Moonbyul's chest before the girl can see her tears.

“You're so annoying.” Yong murmurs.

Moonbyul doesn't comment on her wobbly voice. “Yes, and I'm yours.”

Yong cries herself to sleep on Moonbyul's chest, but somehow, she's a little better than she was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm planning to post longer chapter later on but..... I love annoying Byul XD


	3. Annoying Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun forgot other people has her home passcode.

**Chapter 2: Annoying Siblings**

“UNNIE!”

Yong shrieks, first because of the sudden scream, and then because of the feeling of falling from where she's lying on. She lands quite painfully on her butt, and she curses under her breath as she rubs it better.

Moonbyul, on the other hand, jolts awake. “Yong? Yong! Are you alright?”

Moonbyul fusses over Yong, or as much as she could while she's still on the couch while Yong is on the floor. When Yong gets her bearings enough to look at two younger girls, she immediately groans.

“I can't believe this unnie!” Wheein begins with a scandalized tone.

Yong tries to interrupt. “Wait, I can explain!”

Wheein is standing at the side of the couch in front of Yong with a serious expression. If Yong would be honest, the younger girl looks way too cute with her hands on her hips for Yong to be intimidated. But Hyejin is just a few steps away from the girl, holding her phone and obviously recording the whole thing.

Yong mentally notes to change her code.

Wheein crosses her arms for extra effect. “All this time, you've been pestering us about our dating lives, and yet, what do we find here?”

Hyejin, ever the loyal supporter of her best friend, pipes up, “Busted! Busted!”

Wheein continues. “You're sleeping with a girlfriend you never told us about!”

“Secret girlfriend!”

“The hypocrisy!”

“Hypocrite! Hypocrite!”

“Kids!” Yong stands up with a sigh. “She's not my girlfriend.”

Wheein obviously doesn't believe her. “That's what all guilty people say!”

Yong is about to retort when Moonbyul answers. “No, she's telling the truth. We really aren't dating.”

It's almost comical how the two kids turned to look at Moonbyul at the same time. The two shares a glance before Wheein asks, “And who are you exactly?”

“I'm Moonbyul. I'm Yong's stuffed bunny!” she replies happily, complete with a huge smile on her face.

Hyejin visibly gags in response. “Ew. Please keep us out of whatever weird kink you and unnie have.”

Yong blushes, but she's at least a little relieved when Hyejin stops recording. “I don't have kinks!” she weakly retorts.

Wheein just gives her a look. “Uh, yes, you do.”

Hyejin nods along. “Super weird kinks.”

Moonbyul also nods. “I'm with these two. You definitely have a mommy kink.”

Yong feels like exploding.

“YA! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!”

Moonbyul stumbles over the back of the couch as she tries to escape Yong who has a murderous look on her face. “Aaahhh! I'm sorry! I forgot that was a secret!”

The two younger girls were left by the couch while Yong chased Moonbyul around the apartment.

“Oh my fucking god.” Hyejin says as she watches the two.

Wheein looks slightly traumatized. “TMI, guys. TMI.”

* * *

“So let me get this straight...”

Hyejin, while being the younger dongsaeng and most of the time more serious of the two kids, is predictably the one who talks to Yong about her stuffed bunny turned human/secret girlfriend, the two of them retreating to Yong's kitchen for a little more privacy. The other dongsaeng is currently with said human stuffed bunny doing god-knows-what in Yong's room as she explains to their maknae what has happened since she woke up that morning, and the girl is understandably incredulous.

Hyejin continues, “You wished that Moonbyul, your sparkly stuffed hamster—”

“Bunny,” Yong corrects.

Hyejin rolls her eyes, “_Moonbyul_ to be real… and somehow when you woke up, this hot stranger is on your bed, cuddling you, claiming she was your stuffed pig?”

“_Bunny_.” Yong reiterates, and she gets that feeling Hyejin is doing it on purpose. “And yes, that's what happened.”

All Yong got from the Hyejin is a disbelieving stare. “… and you believed her.”

Yong somehow feels sheepish. “I mean… not at first but...”

“But you believed her.”

Embarrassed, she pouts at the girl. “You're making it sound like it was a stupid decision.”

Hyejin glares at her. “_IT IS_.”

“She was really convincing, okay? She said something that no one else would know except her!”

“Your stuffed monkey.”

“Bunny. And look, if it had happened to you and Wheeinie, you'd have done the same thing.”

“I'd sooner believe that Wheeinie somehow snuck in a real pig into our bed before I believe she did turn into one.”

“Even if she could talk and has a dimple?”

“Pigs don't have dimples!”

“Exactly! And humans don't have purple shaped moles!”

“Right, because that girl being your stuffed cow is more likely than her having a tattoo.”

“She's a bunny!”

“I'M BUNNY!”

“I'M RABBIT!”

Yong and Hyejin doesn't realize they're standing up until Moonbyul and Wheein, respectively, interrupted what would've been a full blown screaming match if they hadn't come in.

The two women in question are wearing huge grins on their faces as they practically skipped towards Hyejin and her.

“Hyejinnie! Look what Byulyi-unnie and I did!” Wheein, who is holding her phone, excitedly shows Hyejin the screen while Moonbyul pushed her closer so she could watch as well.

On the screen is one of those rabbit camera filters, and with it is Wheein's playful voice.

“I like carrot. I'm wabbit. AJAJAJAJAJAJA! EHUEHUEHAHAHA!”

Moonbyul and Wheein both giggle after, and Yong has to admit, it is kinda cute.

“She's so cute, Yong!” Moonbyul nudges her, all the while keeping an arm around Wheein. “Now I understand why you like to baby her so much.”

“Byulyi-unnie is so funny.” Wheein happily says, obviously thrilled by the attention Moonbyul is giving her. “Can we keep her?”

It takes a moment for Yong and Hyejin to register what Wheein just said. “Byulyi-unnie?” they both ask.

“Seeing how cute she is, I wanted to be her unnie so I asked her to call me that.” Moonbyul explains first.

“And Moonbyul sounds like a stage name, so we just decided her human name to be Moon Byulyi since she has that star mole above her eye.” Wheein adds, showing her cute dimple. “Cute, right?”

“I—”

“I TOLD YOU IT WAS A REAL MOLE.”

Hyejin glares at Yong when the older girl interrupted her. But looking back at Wheein's pleading eyes, and the—Hyejin admits—also cute stuffed-bunny-turned-human, she sighs. “Okay, fine. I believe you, and yes, we can keep her.”

Wheein and Moonbyul, or rather, _Byul_, cheer loudly at Hyejin's words before engulfing her in a group hug. Hyejin complains a lot, and pulls Yong inside so she'd have to be squished between the two enthusiastic girls too.

Later, when they're having a late lunch, Hyejin complains again when she realizes Byul should technically be her unnie as well.

* * *

It's a week later, week one out of the two week break that Yong managed to convince her CEO to give her instead of four, that Yonghee comes to Yongsun's place and meets Moonbyul.

Yonghee had been busy at work, choosing to distract herself instead of giving herself some time to grieve. They're the same in that way, except Yonghee is a manager who has a boss that could care less about his employees, and Yongsun has a manager that treats her like family and a CEO that treats their group as his own children. Yongsun had envied her sister at first, not wanting to drown in her grief, but with Moonbyul by her side the entire time, the pictures that had made her cry the day of the funeral now makes her smile.

(She still cries when she sees their family photos, but this time, it's a bittersweet feeling, instead of just soul-crushing grief.)

It's the first time the sisters had talked after the funeral, and Yongsun had felt a little guilty for being so wrapped up in her own feelings that she basically ignored her unnie. Moonbyul had been the one to convince her to contact Yonghee, saying that her unnie probably missed her a lot too. In the end, the sisters made plans to have an early dinner together in Yongsun's place.

She went out to buy some wine and snacks, and left Moonbyul at home, giving her instructions to order some food when she texts. The food delivery should've arrived just a few minutes before Yongsun got back with some red wine and fancy cheese that Yonghee likes, but when Yongsun enters her apartment, the first think she hears is Moonbyul and her unnie's voices, animatedly talking to each other.

Yongsun panics for a moment, realizing she has never mentioned Moonbyul to her unnie before, but when she got to her small kitchen to find the two women chatting while setting the all the delivery food, she stops and just stares at them until Yonghee welcomes her with a hug and tells them to eat.

“Oh yeah, Byul here told me everything.” Yonghee says when Yongsun tried to explain everything, “At first, I thought she was your secret girlfriend or something, but she pointed out how bad you are at keeping secrets, so I just believed her.”

Moonbyul snickers with mouth full of kimchi.

Yongsun widens her eyes. “Really? That's why you believed her? And wait, _Byul_?”

“Hm?” Yonghee quickly snatches the biggest fish cake in the tteokbokki before Yongsun can complain. “Yeah, that's her name, right? Moon Byulyi? I never realized you gave you stuffed toy a full name.”

“Actually, Wheeinie gave me that name.” Moonbyul explained with a toothy grin. “She suggested it because she thinks Moonbyul sounds like a stage name. She calls me Byulyi-unnie!”

“Oh?” Yonghee raises an eyebrow as she gives Yongsun a look. The younger girl looks away guiltily. “Since Wheein already knows, Hyejin must know too, huh? Did you tell anyone else before me?”

“No, of course not! And the kids only found out because they came here unannounced. They practically broke in!” Yongsun explains defensively.

“You know it's not breaking in if you gave them your house code willingly, right?”

“House code?” Moonbyul looks at Yongsun with a confused frown. “You never told me the house code. And we _live _together.”

Yongsun realizes that putting Byul and her sister together is basically an invitation to get teased, but more than that, she also realizes she's mostly relieved that Yonghee is somehow okay with her living with a stranger who is supposedly her favourite stuffed bunny.

Maybe… maybe Yongsun is okay with it.

* * *

One look from Yonghee, and Yongsun immediately feels like she has to explain herself.

“It's not what it looks like!” Yong flails her arms nervously as Byul continues to play her mobile game while she settles into her side of their bed—_Yong's_ bed. Yongsun has half a mind to push her off just to make a point, but Yonghee's raised eyebrow stops her. “Okay, maybe it _is_ what it looks like, but I swear this is totally innocent! She's just used to sleeping beside me because we always slept together when she was a stuffed bunny and—wait, no, that sounds weird. Did that sound weird?”

Yonghee just laughs at her rambling, leaning her side against the doorframe of Yong's room. “It's alright, little Yong. I wasn't really gonna say anything, because hey, at least I still have dibs on your guest bedroom. But nice to know your mind went there with Byul,”

Byul reacted to her name without removing her eyes from the screen. “Hm? Go where?”

“Nowhere.” Yongsun immediately answers.

Thankfully, Byul just nods. “Okay.”

Yongsun lets out a sigh, feeling a little tired from everything that's happened since her sister got here. But when she looks at Yonghee again, she realizes it's not really over yet when the older girl jerked her head towards the guest room before leaving the two of them in Yong's room. She tells Byul she'll be gone for a minute, but the humanified stuffed bunny only grunted in response.

Once Yongsun's inside the guest room, with Yonghee sitting on the desk chair beside the bed, she closes the door and sits on the bed as Yonghee motioned her to. She's not exactly sure what they're supposed to be talking about. Sure, she's the eldest in Mamamoo, and she certainly learned how to talk easily with her two kids that would usually make them feel at ease (or serious, depending on her intent), but talking with her unnie will forever be different.

“So...” Yonghee begins, and Yongsun just waits for her to finish. “Moonbyul.”

“Uhm… what about her?”

“She's been taking care of you?”

“Yeah… well, except with food. For a stuffed toy turned human, she's surprisingly able to eat more than the average person. She always gets a stomach ache though, so she eats less often, so I guess that balances it out.”

“And it's true?” Yonghee asks, her expression blank. “She became human because you wished her to be real?”

Yongsun averts her gaze. “I… yeah, I did.” She bites her lip, unsure how Yonghee will react to her words, but nonetheless, she continues. “I was pretty desperate when I got home after the funeral, but I also wanted to be alone. I know that doesn't make sense but… you know she's always been pretty special to me. I didn't think she'd actually turn into a human though.”

“Okay. So you're better now?” Yonghee asks again, and when Yongsun looks at her, she can see that worried unnie look on Yonghee's face. “At least, better than before? Byul helped you?”

Yongsun thinks of the past week with Byul, just the two of them doing silly things that they both take turns to suggest during the day, and Byul holding her tightly as she lets out a few tears at night. Every morning that she finds Byul beside her, she feels a little better. She'll probably never be whole again, not without her parents, but Byul has helped her pick herself up again.

“Yeah,” Yongsun answers, and she's a little surprised at how truthful it is to say that. “I guess an annoying stuffed bunny turned human was exactly who I needed.”

“I'm glad.” Yonghee smiles, and Yongsun feels like a little kid again under the gaze of her unnie.

They speak a little more before Yongsun goes back to her room only to find Moonbyul already asleep. A part of Yong wants to be annoyed that Byul has once again taken over more than half of the bed, forcing her to squeeze in whatever space is left, but it's a half-hearted attempt, knowing that just like every night since Byul became human, she'd pull Yong into her arms the same way Yong used to do when Byul was her stuffed bunny.

She's not really used to sleeping on the same bed with someone, not like the way Wheein and Hyejin always slept on one bed if they can. She and Yonghee had grown up with different rooms and never had to share beds. And her few relationships had never lasted long enough for them to warrant sleeping on the same bed.

It was odd at first, but Byul seems to know exactly how to hold Yongsun that it feels natural. And in no time at all, Yong finds herself always seeking Byul's form whenever she wakes up without the girl beside her.

“Yooooooonnnggg,” Byul groans without opening an eye, waving an around as if searching for her. “Turn off the lights and come to beeeeeedddd. You and Yonghee talked for way too long.”

Yongsun rolls her eyes but chooses not to speak back. She quietly does what she's asked, and once she slips under her covers, she wonders what she did in her previous life that made whatever cosmic power is responsible decide that she needs a fairytale in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is certainly a story I never thought I'd update because I don't really have a plan for it but... this chapter was just sitting in my drafts because Wheesa is a must and of course, Yonghee-unnie so when I saw it again I just... finished it?
> 
> I don't wanna make any promises for this because, as I said, I have absolutely no plans for this and this probably already diverged from where the original artist wanted to take it so.... imma just put the hiatus thingy... somewhere...
> 
> anyways, salamat shopee
> 
> PS. Yes, that I'M RABBIT scene is from that byul's cafe episode haha


End file.
